


The Strangled

by Hanbinwifey



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Light Sadism, M/M, Oppa Kink, Romance, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinwifey/pseuds/Hanbinwifey
Summary: Yunhyeong is always insecure.Donghyuk is always there.





	The Strangled

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of "cute" words here because this is dedicated for the donghyuk stan aka Kara, the girl with Cute kink hahaha

Yunhyeong walks into the dorm. His body is drained over the packed schedule, but somehow he still has the energy to be grumpy. 

  
He didn’t talk much in today’s interview. Well to be frank, he never talks much in interviews, but today, he literally didn’t talk.  _ At all _ . The iHeartRadio interviews, like the Billboard one yesterday, were both in English. And oh God, just like how the entire world hates Trump, that’s how much Yunhyeong hates English. He just can’t stand how arduous it is. Complicated and undoubtedly  _ wayyy  _ more difficult than Japanese.    
  


Yunhyeong frowns at the thought. Why can’t everything be in Korean? Like, isn’t it  easier to use a translator instead of asking iKON to speak in English which is not even their mother language? Oh well, exclude Bobby because that Virginia boy is an exception.

 

Yunhyeong sighs while he’s unlacing his shoes, placing it neatly to where it belongs. He doesn’t know why, but as he continue to walk to his room, a sheer force of jealousy appears within his mind. Needless to say, he envies his members, especially the Kims. 

 

Triple Kim are exceptionally good when it comes to English understanding, with Jinhwan as the best speaker. The mat hyung is able to keep the flow of the conversation. While he easily answer all of those questions, Yunhyeong wish he could at least understand  _ what  _ the question is. Though Junhoe and Chanwoo are also quite dumb in this matter, Yunhyeong admits that they are at least better than him. 

 

And there is also Donghyuk, the other Kim who can compete with the Triple Kim’s English understanding, but barely voices out his opinion. And that’s what annoys Yunhyeong the most for no particular reason. Probably because it triggers his insecurity. 

 

Both him and Donghyuk are mostly being silent in their English interviews, sitting without much to say. Sometimes if given a chance to introduce their names,  many times they just laugh, following the atmosphere. Nevertheless, unlike Yunhyeong who’s having a hard time to even know  _ what’s going on, _ Donghyuk being silent eventhough  he  _ knows what’s going on.  _ The difference irks him. 

 

Once he reaches his room, Yunhyeong doesn’t even bother to change his clothes. He goes straight to his bed, burying his face in his pillow, resting sadly in a mood of lassitude and defeat. He’s tired. God knows he is. Mentally and physically.

 

He’s tired of the enormous number of their schedules which won’t let him breathe in peace. He’s tired of the amount of energy pills he takes every morning to even keep up with the other members. He’s tired of smiling continuously when he wants to do the opposite. He’s tired being a mannequin like he always is in all those interviews. He’s tired seeing he couldn’t bring himself to the same level with his bandmates. 

 

But above all, he’s tired, of being tired.

 

Maybe he’s overthinking it, like he always did with every other matters. But hell, he couldn’t help but does it anyway.

 

Just when his mind clouds with a lot of things, haunting and making his head throb, his ears catches a glimpse of a faint knock on his door. 

 

And he groans.

 

Yunhyeong knows who it is. Probably the same guy who’s coming to his room every night, willing to listen to all of his never ending complaints every night. The guy who’s gonna lends  him a shoulder to cry if he ever needs to. The guy who’s gonna comfort him after, praise him, telling 100 positive things about him, sometimes giving him the best blowjob to release his stress. 

 

The guy, everyone’s sunshine, is Kim Donghyuk,

 

But there is this ugly feeling inside him, somehow preventin Yunhyeong to bulge, to even respond, to even let him in. Part of himself doesn’t want to see Donghyuk right now because he’s just becoming one of the reasons why the Yunhyeong’s list of insecurity’s getting longer.

 

Yunhyeong shuts his lids. Donghyuk is too good for him. Though they have the same case of being underappreciated by this  _ stupid  _ world, Donghyuk is still better than him in almost about everything. He’s hot, is a remarkable dancer, an eminent vocalist with sweet, angelic falsetto. He’s a kind-hearted man, a positive and playful soul, a sexy living creature, a decent English speaker, and the list goes on. 

 

And here’s Yunhyeong, thinking that he’s only an average vocalist, an average dancer, an average man, literally average in everything except cooking. In short, Donghyuk is much cooler than him in every aspect. ( _ which is not true because fuck no, he’s a talented human being okay!!) _

 

“Yunhyeong, can I come in?” A low, pleading voice shakes everything away from Yunhyeong’s mind for a second. Yunhyeong doesn’t say anything in return, showing an obstinate refusal to respond.

 

“Are you asleep?” Donghyuk finally chooses to open his unlocked door. The creaking noise caused by the door knob makes Yunhyeong shut his eyes tight, and pretends to sleep.

 

Donghyuk walks in. The lights are off, but he doesn’t bump into anything as he walks in leisurely, probably because he’s already familiar with this room and knowing where things are placed inside. Donghyuk’s hand reach to turn the bedside table lamp on as he sits on the edge of Yunhyeong’s bed. 

 

When the orange light illumine the room, Donghyuk averts his gaze to have a better look of his man.

 

“Are you asleep?” He snickers when he sees the trembling eyelids of Yunhyeong.

 

“I’m about to.” Yunhyeong says shortly without opening his eyes.

 

“With your clothes unchanged? Sure, sure.” He giggles in response..

 

“Well, I sleep without changing my clothes many times.” Yunhyeong’s mumbling sounds unconvincing in Donghyuk’s ears. Yunhyeong won’t open his eyes, wishing he would feel drowsy so Donghyuk will leave him alone. It failed, though. He couldn’t sleep with his mind clouded with burdens.

 

A hand suddenly strokes his hair, startling him.

 

“Take a shower first, hyung. You know it’s not good sleeping without cleaning your body.” Donghyuk speaks slow and comforting, almost melting the latter’s heart by how sincere it feels.

 

If Donghyuk keeps on petting his hair with such tenderness, Yunhyeong knows he wouldn’t able to resist. So he gets up, making the hand detach from his head. 

 

“Ugh, fine.” Yunhyeong grunts, opening his eyes reluctantly, and sways his head to his side.

“Take all your time, yunnie.” Donghyuk says in return.

 

Yunhyeong scoffs, hates how Donghyuk calls him ‘yunnie’. It sounds private and heart-fluttering. Dislike how it could make his bone liquifiy over the name, Yunhyeong doesn’t bother to even look at Donghyuk before he goes right out to shower, leaving his man with a raised brow.

 

“He’s being grumpy again.” Donghyuk chuckles, not offended in the slightest.

 

Yunhyeong comes back to the room  20 minutes later or so and goes right to  throwing his body to the side of the bed which is not occupied by Donghyuk. Maybe he had planned to not give his man any attention. His damp hair wets the pillow cover, but he couldn’t care less.

 

Donghyuk puts down the phone he used to kill his time while waiting for his man, turns off the music which is currently playing. “Hey Yun..” He moves closer to Yunhyeong whose face is buried in the pillow with the arms locked around his head. 

 

“I’ve changed my clothes. I want to sleep, Donghyuk.” Yunhyeong’s voice raises unintentionally, looking at Donghyuk with an annoyed face.

 

“Are you okay?” Donghyuk asks, genuinely concerned when his man seems more grumpy than usual.

 

Yunhyeong rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I am. Now can you leave me alone? I’m tired.” His brows furrows.

 

“You sure you are? You know, you didn’t smile much today.” Donghyuk still tenderly asks, lowkey ignoring his petulant response.

 

“So what?” Yunhyeong retorts, voice cold and annoyed. “Am I supposed to suppress my emotion and faking smile all day long?.Am I not allowed to show my feelings? Am I not allowed to be tired?”

 

Donghyuk is taken aback, pupils dilate in shock, totally not seeing that coming. Yes, he expects Yunhyeong to be a little mad like he has always been whenever they come home. But tonight, is something really bothering him that bad that he needs to throw tantrum like this? Donghyuk sighs. “You know that’s not what I mean..”

 

Yunhyeong gets up, sits straight and stares at Donghyuk directly. “So what do you mean?” tone filled with annoyance. But like,  _ colder _ .

 

Feeling a bit intimidated by the tone, Donghyuk averts his gaze. “I’m just..worried..” He replies hesitantly, his voice goes lower and lower as he speaks. 

 

_ Don’t pout dont pout don’t po- shit! _

 

Yunhyeong closes his eyes and sighs out a long breathe when Donghyuk pouts his mouth adorably. It’s his habit whenever someone scolds him. Eyes plummet down, mouth pouting, hands being fidgety. 

 

_ God, he’s so fucking cute.  _ It  makes Yunhyeong want to jump on him right now.

 

Yunhyeong might be a gentleman 99% of the time. Polite, sweet, mature, and all those beautiful, angelic personality. But heaven knows he could be a different person when he’s with Donghyuk.

No, Yunhyeong is not fake. He’s not two-faced. He just, has another personality, he doesn’t want the world to discover. A short-tempered, moody, a bit sadist, insecure one. It’s him in private. Yes, he had been raised in his family to be a gentleman, and he didn’t dislike nor goes against it. He simply follows it, becoming what they expected him to be. But once he entered the KPOP industry, where everything is so wicked and dirty, it tainted him, affecting him badly, making a “twisted” Yun appear as a result.

 

He never feels like he’s good enough. The expectant eyes of the company and the fans watching him almost 24/7, putting an invisible leash on his neck, ready to choke him to death whenever he couldn’t live up to their expectation. He tried hard, showing all his bubbly personality, his comical, kind-hearted self. He’s always been the hardworking man he supposed to be, but this fucking world ask for more, questioning his importance, his existence.

 

So the moment Donghyuk entered his personal world, willing to share his burden, Yunhyeong felt alive again. He found his lost composure within his man. In front of Donghyuk, he hides nothing. He’s unable to. Donghyuk is able to find every underlying feeling he tries to conceal in front of the thousand blitz of cameras.

 

“Donghyuk, I’m not in the mood to talk with you.” Yunhyeong finally says, sounding rude but Donghyuk didn’t find it that way. Donghyuk looks up, fixated his eyes to meet Yunhyeong. Though the light is dim, Yunhyeong can see the  crystal clear sadness and worries that lies within his gaze

 

“Why? Did I do something wrong today?” 

 

Yunhyeong’s barely mad at him because Donghyuk is conscious about his insecurity. He’s simply avoids that, so it’s only normal for him to be a bit confused when it seems like he’s failed to notice what irked his man.

 

“You don’t.” Yunhyeong sighs, eyes swaying to the floor. “I’m mad at myself.”

 

Donghyuk moves closer and reach Yunhyeong’s arm, putting his palm on top of his man’s hand. Giving out a gentle smile, he asks. “And why is that?”

 

Yunhyeong contemplates on whether he could say it or not because among all his insecurities, being jealous to Donghyuk himself sounds like,  _ the lamest  _ one to even exist.

 

“Just.. I don’t know.” He can’t give a certain answer, brain working hard to find words that can explain his situation without mentioning Donghyuk.

 

“Is it because of me?” Yunhyeong looks at him in surprise. O _ h damn _ , Donghyuk gets it right. 

 

“Yeah.. I mean, ugh, No. why do you think so? I said you don’t. I’m mad at myself.” Yunhyeong blinks quite a time, hand scratches the back of his neck, still shocked at Donghyuk’s ability to read his mind, so he chooses to beat around the bush.

 

Donghyuk usually snickers when he found out about Yunhyeong’s problem, but this time, he’s not. Because it involves himself.

 

“You won’t talk to me at all today, though I honestly can’t remember doing anything that gets on your nerves.. So I conclude that maybe, maybe I did something wrong unintentionally.”

 

Yunhyeong gulps, hates that Donghyuk’s able to look through him like he’s a clear, transparent glass. 

 

Donghyuk’s grip on his palm gets tighter. “Please.. Please tell me what did I do.. please don’t mad at me..” Donghyuk pleads, eyes filled with sorrow  as he tugs Yunhyeong shirt.

 

He melts over the action, shoulders untensing almost abruptly, much to his own surprise that a simple plead from Donghyuk could make him being this way. Why can’t he stay mad at this sunshine for like, more than hour maybe? He sighs.

 

His mind is corrupted whenever he’s with his man. His fucking  _ cute  _ man. He tries to signal his brain to stay strong, to be stubborn, to disregard whatever Donghyuk is doing right now. But his body disagrees, looping his hands around the latter’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his own body.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yunhyeong says as he rests his head to Donghyuk’s shoulder.

 

Still hugging Donghyuk, Yunhyeong continues “I’m really just mad at myself. Nothing serious. Once again, I proved myself is not good enough.” 

 

Donghyuk furrows his brows, “Hey, why do you think you’re not good enough?” Donghyuk pulls him away, trying to look at Yunhyeong’s face, utterly confused about the correlation between mad at Donghyuk and feeling not good enough about himself.

 

Yunhyeong feels an urge to cry upon hearing it. The question slipped from Donghyuk’s mouth hits his vulnerable heart on point, releasing the ugly feeling he had accumulated during the daylight. Then the leaked insecurities eat him away, strangles his neck, takes his breaths slowly, and makes entry for the anxiety to kick in.

 

He bites his bottom lip hard, to contain it, refusing to give in. He bites it so hard that Donghyuk need to stop him before blood come to the scene.

 

Donghyuk pulls him to his chest, caressing his head as he comforts him.“I’m here, hey. It’s okay, i’m here. “ 

 

And Yunhyeong cries. Cries in silent as his body’s trembling inside Donghyuk’s embrace. Cries as if it’s the only thing he could do when everything feels too much to bear. Cries because he doesn’t know any other way to settle with the overwhelmed feelings.

 

“You can tell me about it, hyung. Don’t hold it for yourself.” Donghyuk’s voice is soothing, calming, undemanding. He waits in patience as his palms keeps on tenderly fondling the older’s hair.

 

“I hate it, Dongi. Everyone is having fun doing interviews and such, being energetic, being smiley. I hate it.” Yunhyeong sniffs. “They laugh and all, and I’m- * _ sniffs _ * I barely understand anything. I’m tired, I’m drained and then the-”

 

Donghyuk holds him tighter as the pace of Yunhyeong’s sentence gets faster, alarmed.

 

“ Breathe, breathe, Inhale, exhale. I’m here, talk slowly.” Donghyuk says.

 

Yunhyeong does as he told. Takes a deep breath, exhale it through his nose, repeat it twice. And It helps, it really does. He’s getting a bit calmer.

 

“I’m just tired.. How can y’all stay energized the whole day? I spent a lot of energy to even smile.” Yunhyeong speaks in a low tone, sounding drained.

 

Donghyuk kisses the top of his head, ignoring the cold, half dry hair that tickles his lips. “We’re all tired, Hyung. We all are. Maybe we’re just better at hiding it.” Donghyuk replies, other hand moving to caress Yunhyeong’s back.

 

Yunhyeong sighs.

 

Then silence blankets the room as both of them are drawn in to their own mind.

 

“Now, mind telling me what did I do?” Donghyuk breaks the quietness when he senses that Yunhyeong had calmed down.

 

As he pulls and cups Yunhyeong’s face, Donghyuk smiles. “Pretty please?” And Yunhyeong melts.

 

“Basically, ugh, i’m jealous.” Yunhyeong huffs, wiping the tears mark from his now reddened cheeks.

 

“Jealous?” 

 

“Yeah…” He mumbles the answer, and Donghyuk finds it amusing, but pretends like it doesns’t.

 

“But why? I didn’t get close to anyone today, not even to Bobby hyung.” Donghyuk’s trying to recall whether he touch any member today. But it reaches tono avail, left unanswered because he couldn’t remember anything like that happened.

 

“I’m not jealous of those around you.” Yunhyeong says. “ I’m jealous of  _ you. _ “ He’s pointing his finger to Donghyuk. And Donghyuk widens his eyes.

 

“Me? You’re jealous of me?”

 

Yunhyeong doesn’t know why, he finds it adorable how Donghyuk’s eyes opened in shock, mouth forms a little “o”, looking confused. His raised eyebrow and a little wrinkles on his forehead, which is barely covered by his chestnut hair, added up to the cuteness. 

 

Gawdness, everything about Donghyuk is so c _ ute, charming,  _ and _ lovable _ ! Can Yunhyeong just drop this conversation and kiss him? His anxiety had calmed down due to Donghyuk’s action earlier and all left in his mind is Donghyuk’s cuteness, Donghyuk’s face, Donghyuk’s eyes, Donghyuk himself.

 

“Yeah, I was. Now I’m not.” 

 

“But why?” 

 

“Just, you know. You’re really above me. Like, ugh I don’t know.” Yunhyeong stutters. “ I hate seeing how good you are in everything while here I am..” He cuts himself off, doesn’t see the urgency to continue as the insecurity  slowly resurrect within him again.

 

Donghyuk tilts his head a bit. “While here you are….who’s absolutely good in everything else too.” Donghyuk smiles. “There, I completed it for you.” Yunhyeong melts for the nth time.

 

“Look Donghyuk, you’re so good at words and I know it. But don’t flatter me like that when you don’t mean it, okay?” Yunhyeong tries to sound mad, but Donghyuk knows he lowkey likes it.

 

“I mean it. Each word, each phrase.” Donghyuk clasps his hand gently. “I’m here.” and Yunhyeong decides to go with the flow, letting out all his  _ now _ plain complaints, with Donghyuk’s listening wholeheartedly. Sometimes his hand rubs Yunhyeong’s cheek with affection when he’s about to break again. 

 

Having enough of pouring all his ugly feelings out, Yunhyeong is left in awestruck when Donghyuk doesn’t get mad at all upon hearing it. Yunhyeong shouts, pointing finger, being all aggressive, blames his man for his perfection, but Donghyuk, like an expert therapist, is able to handle him in his own way. Maybe because they are treated the same by this cold, stupid blind world, Donghyuk can relate much to his problem.

 

Knowing real well his man’s lack of appreciation, Donghyuk keeps on praising Yunhyeong, turning all negativity into a bright, positive one without making Yunhyeong’s insecurities sound unimportant. 

 

Just when Yunhyeong thinks he couldn’t love Donghyuk deeper, he proves him wrong. Yunhyeong doesn’t know if he has a praise kink or something similar to it, but everytime Donghyuk praise him his head elates, heart being all giddy, lips curling all smiley. And just like that, the anxiety left again, being sucked into the vortex. Though according to his experience, it always has a way to come back. But he’s not worried now. Because Donghyuk is always there, having million of ways to cease it.

 

“So you’re going to sleep now?” Donghyuk asks when they’re both lying down, hugging each other in Yunhyeong’s bed when the problem seems solved, lowkey wishes for a “no”.

 

Yunhyeong looks up, staring close at Donghyuk. When his eyes greets with the younger’s, he knows that Donghyuk didn’t come to his room to  _ only sleep _ . 

 

“Yeah, why?” He asks, tone teasing.

 

“Just, uhm. I don’t know. I wanna...cuddle I guess.” Donghyuk replies with face flushed, eyes gaze to his own nose, embarrassed. 

 

_ Cute. _

_ He’s fucking cute. _

_ Just how many times I’ve said you’re cute? _

 

Yunhyeong leans in until the tip of their noses meet, making Donghyuk blink over the sudden action.

 

“You know Dongi, you’re so fucking cute. You always are. ” Yunhyeong pushes his head and greets Donghyuk’s lips, makes the latter blinks perplexedly before sheepishly closing his lids, enjoying the kiss he elicits from Yunhyeong while the tips of his ears reddening from hearing the “cute” praise.

 

About a minute later, Yunhyeong reluctantly pulling himself away, causing Donghyuk to let out a small groan over the loss of friction.

 

“You sure you want to cuddle only?” He asks.

 

Donghyuk doesn’t know where all his bravery earlier had gone. All replaced by the sudden embarrassment when Yunhyeong confronts him directly.

 

“Uhm no..” Donghyuk finally speaks with honesty. “I mean I want more, but you said you’re tired.” 

 

Yunhyeong chuckles. Donghyuk is really something else when it comes to get what he wants. He’s being passive-aggressive, pulling Yunhyeong by pushing him away. And the twisted part of Yunhyeong’s mind, instead of finding it annoying by how subtly it is, he finds it cute.

 

_ Like, really cute. _

_ Everything about Kim Donghyuk is cute. _

 

“I’m never tired when it comes to you, babe.” Yunhyeong’s hand moves smoothly to the back of Donghyuk’s head, presses it against his own.

 

They kiss for the second time. On this one, Yunhyeong doesn’t shut his eyes. His eyes lustfully stares toward the closed eyelids of Donghyuk, mentally adores at how  _ cute _ it is. The short lashes, the brows, and  _ the expression  _ of his man enjoying their kiss, making blood rushes to the lower part of Yunhyeong’s body.

 

The kiss slowly alters from a soft, affectionate one to a fiery, passionate one. Donghyuk opens his eyes, sluggish, unrushed, looking right to Yunhyeong’s iris. Nothing feels more sensual than kissing with eyes open. Filthy, but that’s what they’re looking for. As their glances battle with each other, under the blanket that’s covering half of their bodies, Yunhyeong hand starts to move, seeking its own pleasure.

 

Donghyuk lets out a restrained moan when he squirms over fingers which teasingly rubs his exposed thigh. 

 

“So this is why you use short pants before come in.” Yunhyeong grins, mumbling with lips still attached with the latter’s. The warm breath and vibration on his mouth tickles Donghyuk

 

He ignores Yunhyeong’s words purposely, shuts his eyes because he lost in the staring battle. Yunhyeong always had it, the lust, hungry gaze within his eyes. It’s never cease, it stays whether he’s mad, sad, corny, moreover,  _ horny _ . He’s just getting better and better at concealing it. And it would take Donghyuk a century to compete, staring at it without falter his gaze. 

 

Yunhyeong has this wicked smile planted on his face, exhibits the dominance aura. This is another twisted side of him. While he might be all pretty most of the times, rhymes with the virtue, he is also a pure, unforgiving beast in Donghyuk’s view.

 

“Yun-ah…” Donghyuk whines out when Yunhyeong nibbles his bottom lips, long and torturing. The intimacy intensifies when Donghyuk drops the honorifics and calling Yunhyeong by his name directly.

 

Donghyuk has a thin lips, which most likely be gone when he curls a smile, pretty in contrast with Yunhyeong’s. Thick and plump. Even so, that small lips of him is able to drive the older’s mind into a sensual state of intoxication. 

 

“Tell me Dongi, am I a good kisser?” He asks between the kisses, in which Donghyuk replies with a desperate nod, almost too quick. Yunhyeong smirks, feeling content. He detaches his mouth, making the latter unconsciously chase for it.

 

Yunhyeong swiftly moves to kiss his forehead, a bit long, soft and sincere. It’s the same affection like what a husband does with his wife, pure and loving, leaving Donghyuk in awe. Few second later Yunhyeong kisses his temple, down to his lids, his nose, and his cheek. He purposely misses Donghyuk’s lips when he picks on his chin.

It feels too sensual, overwhelming, slow, and Donghyuk wants him to stop (not really) doing it. His grip on Yunhyeong’s shoulder tightened when the latter plays on his neck, licking the column of his throat, making Donghyuk let out a shuddery breath. Yunhyeong doesn’t close his eyes as he continues to trail and sucking the exposed skin of his man's neck. Sometimes he breathes on purpose, warm and obviously tickling Donghyuk.

 

His hand ventures over Donghyuk’s thick thigh, palms rubbing it in a slow motion. Then the hand goes higher and higher, but when it reaches the inner thigh of the young man, dangerously close to his crotch, it goes down again, leaving Donghyuk in distraught.

 

“Can you do the work today?” Yunhyeong raises his head and question’s Donghyuk who’s having a hard time opening his eyes. “Ngghh yeah..” Donghyuk replies, half moaning, and Yunhyeong lick his lips absentmindedly hearing it. “Good boy.”

 

Donghyuk’s ear reddened as he moves in impulse to perch on top of Yunhyeong. His hand works on Yunhyeong’s body, remove it as fast as he could.

 

But when Donghyuk opens his own, he does it in exacts opposite, lewd manner, slow, as if he’s putting a show. 

 

Yunhyeong gulps when his eyes fixated, following the moves of Donghyuk’s hand. The slender fingers of Donghyuk’s might _ or might not _ purposely touching his own nipples as the shirt goes higher, closer to his neck, displays a sensual view that somehow makes the bulge within Yunhyong’s pants get bigger.

 

Once done with his own, Donghyuk positions himself before grinding his own hardness intentionally to Yunhyeong’s. He hisses over the action and look at Yunhyeong with half-closed lids. “Tell me how you want it today... oppa.” Donghyuk speaks in a trembling voice as bites his bottom lip when he speaks. Yunhyeong’s brain snapsover the names.

 

_ Yunnie is enough _

_ Yun is enough _

_ Hyung is enough _

_ Those names are enough to make Yunhyeong hard _

 

But Donghyuk’s “oppa” makes his libido shoot through the roof, and he lets the twisted Yun out.

 

“Your voice is cute. It’s tempting.” Yunhyeong whispers and pulls Donghyuk’s neck down, kissing his lips and nibbles the bottom part lightly. But when Donghyuk’s tongue come to the scene, begging for attention, Yunhyeong gladly takes it to another level.

 

He sucks the younger’s tongue greedily, letting his rapacious sensual enjoyment to have its moment. His hand sliding on Donghyuk’s side, slowly moves to the upper part and stop on the erection in his chest. His index finger and the middle one clamp on Donghyuk’s left nipple, pinching it and pull it forward a bit harder, making the owner jolt.

 

“Op..oppa, please..” Donghyuk whines out, voice wavering, exhilarated from the tension between them as his hip grinds below, wishing for more friction. His eyes flutter, shut in pleasure. 

 

Yunhyeong couldn’t hold himself any longer. He tips his head back, one brow raised lightly, jaw hardens for a second. “On your knees, now!” Tone is cold, calm but commanding, and that makes Donghyuk even hornier, mentally stimulated by the dominating vibes alone.

 

Donghyuk gets off slowly from Yunhyeong’s stomach and goes down to kneel on the floor. As Yunhyeong positioning himself before him, Donghyuk’s hand is already reaching, trying to pull his man’s pants down.

 

“Slow down, baby boy..” Yunhyeong hand stops him, nowhere near grip though, but he does it as a warning, and Donghyuk’s movement becameslower almost instantly. “Sorry oppa..”

 

Donghyuk look up, stares to Yunhyoeng lustfully with his hands gripping the waistband of the older’s pants. “May I?”

 

Yunhyeong snickers. “ _ May you _ what? What do you want?” 

 

Donghyuk’s face smears with red color, knowing that his man wants him to speak vulgarly.

 

“May I suck it off?” He pleads, almost desperate as his lips stuck between his teeth.

 

Yunhyeong leans forward, smirks when his face is 2 inches away from the latter’s. “Suck what off?” he bites his lip in action, enjoying every bit of his own teasing, though he poorly holds his urge to fuck Donghyuk’s throat senselessly.

 

“May I suck your dick, oppa?” Donghyuk swallows his own saliva over his words, eyes not brave enough to stare straight towards Yunhyeong. His voice is wavering as his pride’s being teared, stomped, thrown away by his own sentence. He likes it though, love it when Yunhyeong put him on the edge, forcing him to humiliate himself.

 

“Not so fast..” Yunhyeong says, tilting his head a little. “You remember the dazed magazine photoshoot? Where you lick your candy like some desperate slut?” 

 

Donghyuk blinks for quite a time, trying to understand the question because his mind is too caught by the lust. But Yunhyeong isn’t a patient person in this state to wait for a “yes”, so he grabs a handful of Donghyuk’s hair forcefully, pulling it backward, making the younger guy whimper in pain. 

 

Then he talks slow, breathily, right to Donghyuk’s ear. “You better lick my dick with that  _ cute _ tongue of yours the way you did with that candy, then I’ll consider if you can suck me off or not.” Donghyuk feels like his entire bones just shivered over the command..

 

“You heard oppa?” 

 

Donghyuk nods, unable to speak as his hands proceeds to tug at Yunhyeong’s pants, easing it down his legs and let it greet the floor. His face is now facing with the bare, spring out, veiny length of Yunhyeong’s. 

 

His hand moves by itself, grabbing the hard and attentive cock and fondling it. Yunhyeong hisses by the action, but tries to seem composed, unwavered. “Hands off.” 

 

“Tongue only.” Short, commanding words by him are enough to make Donghyuk come, causing the younger to gives extra effort to not touch himself. He darts his tongue obediently, moves forward and rest it at the tip of Yunhyeong’s dick.

 

“Lick it, bitch.” He says flatly, but his eyes are hungry, anticipating. 

 

This side of Yunhyeong is really sexy in Donghyuk’s eyes. When he stops trying so hard to look like one, he really is ravishing, close to  _ perilous _ . A simple one raised brow, half-opened eyes, arrogant gaze instead of dreamy stares, add some explicit words to the scene, and no one can’t compete his pretty, voluptuous being.

 

Donghyuk flicks his tongue on Yunhyeong’s dick. As he looks above over his lashes, he licks the tip of his dick, tasting the leaked precum. His tongue explores the bare skin of the cock before him, deliberately doing it in a sluggish way.

 

“You think you’re doing a good job, huh?” Yunhyeong retorts, sounding unimpressed, hurting Donghyuk’s pride.

 

The young man’s movements stops with his tongue still darting out.

 

“I’m not even close, Dongi.”

 

Donghyuk knows it’s a lie, seeing how hard and needy and red Yunhyeong’s dick is just by the small touch of his tongue, but he chooses to play along.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry oppa.” 

 

Yunhyeong tilts his head, looking down at Donghyuk like he’s some lowlife human being. Oh god, Donghyuk wishes Yunhyeong will choke him and abuse him with that look.

 

“I’m being generous enough to let you lick my dick, yet you slut can’t do your job properly.”

 

Donghyuk almost cries hearing it.

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

And so Donghyuk does.

 

“You don’t need the safeword today, baby boy. I’m gonna fuck you to death.” Yunhyeong says as he scoffs. “If you bite me, I’ll make sure you won’t see the sunrise tomorrow.” Donghyuk quivers under his words, waiting to be fucked. To be used. To be manhandled or whatever Yunhyeong’s planning to do with him.

 

Yunhyeong bites his lips and buck his hips forward onto Donghyuk’s mouth. His hand grabs  his lover’s hair hard when his dick enters Donghyuk’s throat almost abruptly.

 

Tears spring to Donghyuk’s eyes when he gags. Yunhyeong’s is big (hands down, iKON agree), like,  _ really big _ . Though he has a slender figure and Donghyuk is definitely bigger than him, his dick is nothing in comparison. Donghyuk doesn’t even know how his small mouth can take Yunhyong’s fully.

 

“Ah fuck, so good, Dongi.” Yunhyeong curses under his breath, his hand moving Donghyuk’s head forcefully to bob to his pulsating meat. Donghyuk moans inside his throat, sending vibrations to his length and adding up to the pleasure.

 

Donghyuk doesn’t know is it stars he’s seeing behind his lids or plain white haze. He is barely able to breath and mind splits to fight his gag reflex and to enjoy himself. His hands lingering on Yunhyeong’s slender hip, grip onto it as if he’s afraid to let go as the cock goes in and out of his mouth relentlessly..

 

Yunhyeong  fucks his mouth hard. “My little bitch, you like it when oppa’sgags you, don’t you?”

 

Donghyuk’s vision is too blurry, eyes filled with tears, couldn’t afford to look at Yunhyeong’s face, so he could only nod.

 

Lips rounded on his dick, tears rolling down on his man’s cheeks, desperate yet aroused expression planted on Donghyuk’s face, moist warmth surrounds his cock, Yunhyeong knows he won’t last long especially when Donghyuk bobs his head in crazy pace. 

 

His foot idly rubs Donghyuk’s throbbing dick which is hidden beneath his short pants, making Donghyuk squirm, humping onto his leg like some horny animal in their heat. All of this visuals are too much to take. Yunhyeong inhales sharply and shuts his eyes tight.  “Shit, I’m-” are the only thing he manages to say before shooting his load down Donghyuk’s throat, bucking his hip forward until all his length buried in the latter’s hole.

 

Yunhyeong pants, pulling out his somehow-still-hard-dick, satisfied. “Drink it.” And Donghyuk follows his order despite how weird it taste. 

 

Nasty. That word seems to suit Donghyuk.

 

“Strip.”

 

Donghyuk quickly gets rid of his pants after wiping the remaining cum dripping on his chin. His wobbly feet poorly supports his movement.

 

Yunhyeong’s gesturing Donghyuk to get up with his head, and the guy doesn’t need to be told twice. He moves as fast as he could to the bed, placing his half drained body on top of Yunhyeong.

 

“You want to continue? Want to be fucked?” Yunhyeong’s hand holds his face, tone degrading Donghyuk..

 

“Yeah.. yeah, oppa.” Donghyuk replies, sounding on the verge of crying out of the overwhelming desire within himself.

“Then ride me.” He says, voice deep and directive. “Raw.” 

 

And Donghyuk gulps in fear, preparing his heart for the upcoming pain his ass would experience in a few minutes.

 

Yunhyeong’s dick is still glossy, wet by his own cum and Donghyuk’s saliva earlier. And it reliefs him a bit knowing at least it would feel a bit slick when it enters him inside.

 

Yunhyeong’s gaze doesn’t falter seeing Donghyuk struggles to spread his leg, trying to positioning himself. He savours the view he could only witness in some gay porn, eyes greedily watching, tongue wetting his own lips when pure lust planted on Donghyuk’s face, hardening his length though he just cummed earlier.

 

Donghyuk inhales, trembling as he takes his man dick between his ass cheeks.

 

“Cute slut.” Yunhyeong comments. It’s a slip of a mouth actually, seeing Donghyuk’s flushed face and quivering body, cheeks hollowing out in anticipation, dick throbbing, waiting to be touched. 

 

Donghyuk blushes. He likes every curse and praise he gets from his man. Part of him is hurt by it, but like,  _ pleasurably  _ hurting. Funny how minutes ago Yunhyeong was on verge of breaking down upon his insecurities and Donghyuk took control, and now Yunhyeong is one with confident overload and Donghyuk’s becoming an insecure bitch under his palms, afraid that he’s unable to please his boyfriend.

 

His fingers stretching his entrance as he slowly lowers himself. Donghyuk whines out a restrained moan when the tip of Yunhyeong’s cock enters his bare, dry ass. Gawdness this hurts him so much, feels borderline painful. 

 

A normal gentleman in this situation would say “ _ Are you okay? Want me to stop _ ?” But Yunhyeong now isn’t the normal one so he says “Look at you pretending as if hurts. Bitch, I’ve been fucking you for years so get used to it already.” And that lessens the pain temporarily, making Donghyuk slam onto his cock unconsciously.

 

“Nggg oppa.. Hhhh..hhh” Donghyuk’s voice pitched high when he’s bellowing in agony, totally forgeting that his voice could be heard by any of 5 boys they are living with. Tears make it's way to spring on his eyes for the second time as his body trembling, adjusting with the sting

 

“Move.” Yunhyeong commands, ignoring his pain. Donghyuk’s panting, hands clenching tight to the bed sheets under him, trying to compose himself.

 

“I said move.” Yunhyoeng’s eyes darken and his voice deepened, certainly dislike Donghyuk’s resistance. 

 

So Donghyuk moves, and Yunhyeong groans.

 

Thanks to the little wetness on Yunhyeong’s dick, though it’s far from enough, Donghyuk’s tight walls don’t bleed over the friction. He gets used to the pain too fast, judging by how his hips can’t stop slamming against Yunhyeong now.

 

“Ngg...hahhh..ahh, yun.. Oppa..” Donghyuk is a loud one when it comes to sex, and he’s moaning endlessly over the pain he elicits from Yunhyeong’s cock.

 

Yunhyeong places his hand on the younger’s waist. He knows he’s still not hitting the prostate yet and Donghyuk only moaned from the sting, so he angles himself and thrusts so deep, causing the man above him to yell, back arching in surprise.

 

“That’s how you scream on my cock, my slutty dongi.” Yunhyeong bites his own moan to deliver his words when he hits the spot.

 

Donghyuk’s eyes rolled backward as he continues fucking himself with Yunhyeong’s dick. Pain what? All turned into delicate pleasure right now. His hips move in autopilot mode, seeking gratification of its own. His mind turns blank, all left in his brain is how fucking good Yunhyeong’s dick feels like and he wants it to fuck him forever.

 

Yunhyeong can come anytime if he wants too, but he had his orgasm earlier and he’s planning to fuck Donghyuk even if his man cums later. 

 

“Enjoying my dick?” He asks in a throaty voice.

“Yeahh..yeah..” Donghyuks nods. He couldn’t -o _ r wouldn’t- _ hide his horny, lewd expression right now, fights the urge to hide his face in Yunhyeong’s chest.

 

“Is it that, good?” Yunhyeong pants as he speaks, trying to tease Donghyuk when he thrust a bit deeper again. Much to his surprise, Donghyuk opens his eyes, looking right to Yunhyeong’s dark iris and whines “It’s so good oppa, I want it forever fucking my pussy ass.”

 

This son of a bitch.

 

Yunhyeong’s hands grab Donghyuk small, muscled ass tightly,, making him whimper. He bucks himself up in unsteady yet increasing pace. “Let’s see if it’s good enough to make you come untouched.” 

 

“Ahh..ahh please… harder oppa.. Fuck meee….” That cheesy line that often used in adult movie sounds so sexy slipping from Donghyuk’s mouth, twisting him, causing him to lose all his sanity.

 

One of Yunhyeong’s hands looping around Donghyuk’s neck and pulls him down, kissing him sloppily between his thrust. It doesn’t feel like kiss though, because only their tongue tasting and fight with each other. Yunhyeong’s mouth sometimes moves to his nape, licking and bites Donghyuk’s veiny, smooth skin.

 

It feels surreal, almost. Donghyuk’s moan echoing around the room, fused with skin slapping noise, sounds obscene, intoxicating for both of them.

 

“Opp..yun.. I’m close..” Donghyuk struggles to speak when Yunhyeong’s fingers clamp his nipple hard. His dick grinds on Yunhyeong’s flat stomach, trying to gain the friction. Yunhyeong grabs his thicc  _ cute _ thighs and digging his finger into it.

 

“Come for me, come for oppa, my cute slut.” 

 

Like a little bitch he always is, Donghyuk obeys, shooting his load on the latter’s tummy, moaning Yunhyeong’s name while milking himself out.

 

_ But Yunhyeong is a fucking tease. _

_ A merciless beast. _

 

He flips Donghyuk, whose vision clouded with white mist, until his back meet the mattress. Donghyuk jolts when his dick brushed off lightly by the bed sheet.

 

Disregarding Donghyuk’s sensitive dick, Yunhyeong thrusts into him yet again, pounding into him, chasing his own coming.

 

“Please.. Too much.. Opp-” Wanting to torture his man to the end of their make out session, Yunhyeong silences him with his kiss, cut him off. As he devours Donghyuk’s tongue, Yunhyeong uncontrollably thrusts into him;

 

Donghyuk is on cloud nine. He mewls as the ecstasy draping his whole body when Yunhyeong continuously hits his spot. Yunhyeong’s breath got shorter, and Donghyuk is alarmed that he’s close. 

 

And he does, with throaty moans, Yunhyeong shoots on his hole, filling him up. Much to their both surprises, Donghyuk comes too, squirting his sperm to Yunhyeong’s torso.

 

Yunhyeong rests beside him, feeling drained out. The heavy panting in the air is the only thing that they both can hear.

 

“You came twice. Unexpected.” Yunhyeong catches his breath when he tries to break the brief silence.

 

Donghyuk curls onto his shoulder, buries his flushed face. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

 

Yunhyeong chuckles. He cups his man’s face. “Don’t be. That was sexy as fuck, dongi. “ He leans to kiss him, wet, but not as sensual as what they had before.

 

Donghyuk’s humming, beyond content.

 

Yunhyeong is a clean freak, but his strength had left his body and he doesn’t bother to get rid of the cum on his body and his bed sheet. He feels drowsy afterwards and close his eyes.

 

Donghyuk, being the good dongsaeng he is, takes care of Yunhyeong by cleaning both of  their bodies with wet towel. Once done, Donghyuk looks at his man. And smiles. 

 

“Yunhyeong is mine,  _ that  _ yunhyeong,  _ this  _ yunhyeong.” Donghyuk thinks to himself

 

While Yunhyeong thinks that Donghyuk sincerely helps him with his insecurity, he doesn’t realize that Donghyuk actually makes him depends on him. Donghyuk had turned into a drug he needs to keep on consuming when he’s breaking down. He’ll break without him. He’ll turn into dust, die, dry, forgotten.

 

Donghyuk always pulls the best out of Yunhyeong, but never actually solves the root of his problem. He simply calm him down while maintaining both of Yunhyeong personality. He likes them both, love seeing the dark and the bright one, love seeing the beast and the angel one.

 

And he won’t let any of those side gone.

 

Donghyuk grins while staring at Yunhyeong’s pretty face. Not that kind of grin he curls when he’s with people, but the scary, sly one. 

 

The reason why “twisted” Yun won’t ever cease, is because Donghyuk keeps making him appear. Poor Yunhyeong just never been aware. That’s why when Yunhyeong’s mad at him earlier, Donghyuk’s afraid that he had realized his actual intention. But Yunhyeong is just a dumb, kind hearted guy, who happens to trust Donghyuk fully.

 

Everyone is a little twisted these days, and Donghyuk is not an exception.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've sinned for you, Kara


End file.
